


You Know Where To Find Me

by orphan_account



Series: YKWTFM [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She promised his life was going to change, over the years she fulfilled that promise more than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mackenzie Foy as Avalon Hagrid  
> Starting from First Year

  * Name- Avalon Ruby Hagrid 
  * Year- Second
  * Hair Color- Brown
  * Father- Rubeus Hagrid 
  * Mother- Unknown
  * House- Gryffindor 
  * Eye Color- Green
  * Crush/Love Interest- No one as of now 
  * Enemies- Lord Voldemort  



Starting this story with a bit of background information about Avalon


	2. "Who are you?"

"Up! Get up!" A shrill was voiced outside of the cupboard door followed by a series of urgent knocks with one last sharp one. A frustrated sigh was audible after a short moment. "Now!" Petunia Dursley yelled again.

The loud, thunderous stomps of Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, came down the stairway. 

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley yells, throughout the house, stomping on the stairs for more racket. Harry lets out a heavy sigh in annoyance at his bratty cousin. Attempting to open the closet to his cupboard, Harry only gets pushed back in by his distasteful cousin.  Dudley runs to his mother waiting for him in the kitchen, grinning like a madman. Shortly after, Harry comes out of the closet rubbing his head where the door had hit him.

"Oh, here he comes! The birthday boy!" Petunia's piercing voice coos to her son from the kitchen

"Happy Birthday, son," Vernon Dursley wishes his son. 

Harry walks in to the sight of Petunia cooing and giving Dudley eskimo kisses. 

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast? And try not burn anything," Petunia suggests, in a nasty tone, before turning her attention back to her son. 

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry begins working on breakfast. 

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day," Petunia smiles excited while covering Dudley's eyes. Harry tries the plate the food as quick as he can. 

"Hurry up! And where is my coffee?" Uncle Vernon rushes his young nephew. Finally being able to successfully plate the food. On the other side of the kitchen, Petunia uncovers her son's eyes to reveal many presents on the floor. Dudley's face of surprise quickly morphed into one of anger.  

"How many are there?" Dudley turned and demanded to his father. Vernon perked up at the attention of his son. 

"36! I counted them myself," Uncle Vernon stated proudly.Luckily, Harry was pouring coffee so they couldn't see the face of disgust at how spoiled Dudley was. 

Little did anybody know at that moment, somebody was watching this whole altercation go down. She sighs in quiet anger for Harry. He doesn't deserve this and she knows that. She had to remain quiet so she wouldn't be caught by the Muggle or The Boy Who Lived himself. 

"36! I had 37 last year!" Dudley shouts as if this was the most mind-boggling thing in the world. 

"If you were my child you wouldn't get anything but a popping in the mouth, you bloody brat," She muttered to herself. She knows she shouldn't had said anything with having a high risk of being caught but she couldn't help it. 

"Yes, you see, they're bigger than last year," Vernon squeaks out. She didn't think this family could get any worse. 

"Coward," She whispered to herself. How can an adult be scared of a child that's half their age? She couldn't believe this family at all.

Harry heard a slight sound, looking around the kitchen to find the source, eyes widening at the source. In the corner by the stove was a girl about his age, translucent has a ghost, long brown hair, and vibrant green eyes. Harry gasps at the sight. She didn't know she had been caught, watching the scene unfold in front of her. A gasp brings her attention back to Harry. His green eyes gaping into her's. Instantly disappearing as if she had never been there. Harry couldn't believe it. Had no one else saw her? Rubbing his eyes before peering over to the stove again, seeing no one there. Shaking his head, he returns his attention back to the Dursleys

She smiled sadly at Harry before teleporting from the kitchen to Harry's cupboard. She decided to leave a note for him. 

_Don't worry about your spoiled cousin or coward Aunt and Uncle. Just know your life will change for the better soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone you will meet soon,_

She smirked at the note. She knew Harry would come back soon, so she better leave quickly. Leaving it on his bed, disappearing in the nick of time just as Harry opened the door. Harry walks into his closet to see a bright white sheet of paper on his bed. Furrowing his brow, he picks it up inspecting the scribe on it. The note brought a simple smile to his face but a thought lingered in his mental.

"Hurry up, boy!" Vernon snarls from the hallway. Harry grimaces before quickly putting on his clothes. 

As Harry approaches the vehicle trying to get in, Uncle Vernon slams the door close and turn his attention to the boy.

"I'm warning you now, boy," Uncle Vernon spoke in a low voice. "Any funny business. Any at all, you won't have any meals for a week," Vernon threatens Harry.

She watched from a distance. She couldn't digest the fact that Harry had to live in this household. No one deserved to live like this. How can family do this to each other? The car began pulling away, having a good idea, she begins smirking to herself. The car gets farther and farther down the street when She flicks her hand making Vernon Dursley's hat fly off and into a puddle. 

Arriving at the Reptile House with kids, and families happily outside the building. Looking at all the families outside made Harry smiled sadly wanting that for himself. Walking through the halls and pass different exhibits. The Boy Who Lived and The Dursley's find themselves in front of a python. "Why isn't he moving?" Dudley asks obnoxiously loud as always.

"Move!" Vernon demands to the animal, knocking on the glass. 

"He's asleep," Harry informs the incompetent males. 

"He's boring," Dudley whines. 

The Dursleys walk away to another exhibit losing interest in the latest one. Harry looks at the reptile with concern, "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like laying there day after day. Watching people press their ugly faces in on you," Harry empathizes. She watched Harry talk to the snake. She snorts slightly at Harry's last sentence. Her smile drops in amazement as the snake responds to Harry's statements. 

"Can you hear me?" He questions the reptile. The snake flicks its tongue out in response, nodding its head. Rising from the rocks slowly to become face to face with the young Potter boy. "It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you talk to people often?" The Potter asks the python. The snake shook his head in response. "You're from Bummer, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry questions the snake once again. The snake turns its head towards the sign that read "Bred in captivity"

"I say, that's me as well. I never knew my parents either," Harry relates to the snake. Hearing that sentence come out the boy's mouth makes her heart clench slightly. Like she said his life will change really soon. 

She approached the boy slowly "I'm sorry, Harry," She whispers in his ear. He whips his head around quickly in her direction. Careful not to make the same mistakes as earlier she makes sure she is completely invisible.

"I must be going crazy," Harry mutters to himself. Dudley comes barrelling towards to exhibit again, elbowing Harry out of the way and onto the floor. Harry glared at his cousin from his spot on the ground, suddenly gasping as the glass disappears making Dudley fall in and allowing the snake to escape. 

"Thanksss," The python hisses to Harry before slithering away. 

"Anytime,”  Harry dismisses with slight nervousness. 

Dudley tries to exit the exhibit but notices the glass back in place. 

"Karma," She whispers to herself. Watching Dudley struggled to get out the case was satisfying to say the least.

_Dear Harry,_

_Good job_

_Sincerely,_

_Someone you will meet soon,_

She scribes the note quickly, dropping the by the Potter boy's arm. 

 

 

The Dursleys arrive home with Dudley in a blanket crying to his mom. "What happened?" The nasty uncle asked Harry pulling his hair.

"I don't know, it was like the glass was there then the next minute it wasn't. It was like magic," Harry exclaims. Dragging Harry by his hair the older man pushes Harry back in his closet under the stairs shutting the door.

"There is no such thing as magic," Uncle Vernon spits before locking Harry into his cupboard. 

 

Standing outside the Dursley household. She left a letter outside the doorstep. She wanted to hand deliver the letter to Harry. She promised his life was going to change. This was just the first step. From afar she watches Harry collect the mail. Walking behind Harry she watches him deliver the mail to his dreadful family. Harry begins opening his letter when Dudley grabbed the letter out of his hand. She began to fume in anger. "Dad! Mom! Harry's got a letter," Dudley exclaims running with the letter like a flag.

"A letter? Who would be writing to you?" Vernon asked, amused. He flips the letter over-reading its script. Freezing when seeing where the letter came from.

The next time she tries to deliver a letter to Harry, it was also a fail. Harry's uncle started noticing the pattern. But she was determined to change Harry's life. Watching another set of letters getting ripped up.

She started recruiting owls to deliver the letters when she got busy, with school starting soon. Many owls started collecting around the home, with her standing in close proximity also.

Finally, she had hatched the perfect plan of how Harry can finally get his letter.

"Fine day, Sunday," Uncle Vernon gleefully. "In my opinion, best day of the week," Vernon says. "Do you know why Dudley?" He questions his son. Dudley shrugs his shoulders, then turns his attention back to his cookie and mother.

"Because post doesn't come on Sundays," Harry answered passing out cookies to the family. Vernon smiles with cheer 

"That's right, Harry," Vernon confirms.

She watches the scene as she sees the owls get in their positions. Harry walks over to see a bunch of owls outside. Vernon goes on a redundant rant. Annoyed by the Uncle, she sends a letter out of the fireplace hitting the Uncle in the mouth. Shutting him up mid-rant. Gaining Harry's attention he turns to see his Uncle getting hit by a letter. A sound erupts from the chimney causing everyone to look. She smirks as she looks at everyone's face. She trots over to Harry "Look out," she warns. Harry ignored the voice he has heard many times before too concentrated with the fireplace.

Letters started flying at a rapid pace out of the fireplace causing a big smirk to show on her face even though nobody could see her. Harry starting jumping up and down trying to grab a letter

{I never knew why he just didn't grab a letter off of the floor, but okay back to the story}

She started giggling watching Harry for once having fun. That was short lived when his Uncle grabbed Harry off the table to stop him from grabbing the letters.

"Stop!" Harry struggles against the hold.

"They're my letters," Harry cried.

She grabbed a letter dropping it into Harry's hand. Harry started to open the letter, but Uncle Vernon grabs the letter. One last trick she could try; the mail slot burst open with more letters pouring into the house. Uncle Vernon unlocks Harry's room, then throws Harry in. Locking the door behind him.

 

So they won't receive any more letters they go to a remote location for a couple of days.

She watches Harry lay down on the dirty floor drawing a birthday cake with the writing Happy Birthday Harry. She was excited, she was finally going to meet Harry. She wouldn't have to hide anymore. She also knew her dad would be arriving soon.

Throwing one last glance at the boy in this state, she exits this place to meet up with her body and father.

12:00

"Make a wish, Harry," Harry tells himself. Blowing away his drawing on the floor.

_**Bang** _

**_Bang_ **

**_Bang_ **

**_Bang_ **

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon come downstairs to see the door being broken down by a big, tall, hairy man in a thick sweater. Following behind the man was a girl around Harry's age, long brown hair, a thick white sweater, and a black beanie.

Dudley backs away from the door with a small scream following behind.

"Sorry about that," The man apologizes as him and the girl push the door back in the proper place.

"I demand you leave at once! This is a breaking and entering," Vernon demands to them.

The girl turns to the man with the shotgun "You are a nasty man, Vernon," She tells the man bending the shotgun up towards to roof.

"Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby,Harry," The man says stepping towards Dudley thinking he was The Boy Who Lived. The girl let out a laugh at her dad's antics. "You're a bit more along than I would have expected. Especially in the middle! " The tall man laughed, grabbing his stomach for emphasis.

Dudley sputtered out an answer "I-I'm not Harry,"

The girl laughed at his fear. She didn't tell her dad he wasn't Harry because she wanted to frighten Dudley.

The Boy Who Lived stepped out from the shadows showing himself to the two strangers. "I am," He speaks up looking at the man.

"We have something for you. My dad may have sat on it at one point, but it tastes fine," The girl speaks up. Harry's eyes widen slightly at the girl. He recognized her from the kitchen that one morning. She opened the box to show Harry the cake.

"Dad, you spelled 'Happy' wrong," The girl giggled at the cake. Harry still in awestruck of the girl but accepts the cake.

"Thank you," He smiles at the girl.

The tall man takes a seat on the bed and started digging in his bag. The girl did a quick snap of her fingers making fire ignite to the fireplace.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"Harry questions the two people.

The girl instantly beamed at this question. She could finally introduce herself.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and graves at Hogwarts. Of course, you would know all about Hogwarts," Hagrid introduced himself. Harry turned to the girl that was standing next to Hagrid.

"My name is Avalon Ruby Hagrid," Avalon introduced herself. She stuck out her hand towards Harry to shake. Harry blushed slightly and shook her hand.

"Were you the one in the kitchen?"Harry asks Avalon. She nodded her head with a bright smile.

"You were at the zoo, also?" He asks a follow-up question.

"I saw you most of the time. You just couldn't see me," She replied cheekily. Harry smiled at her.

"Umm...What's Hogwarts?"Harry questions. Avalon's face dropped slightly knowing that Harry never knew about his parents.

"No? Blimey, Harry haven't you ever wondered where your parents learned it all?" Hagrid wondered.  "Learned what?" Harry wondered.

Avalon decided to step up. "You're a wizard, Harry," She told him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of inside on Avalon's powers as of now  
> Astroprojection- Her soul can be somewhere different than her body  
> Telepathy- mind reading  
> Telekinesis- moving objects with her mind  
> Invisibility - disappearing as she pleases


	3. "Welcome to the rest of your life"

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me_

_"You're a wizard, Harry,"_

"I-I'm a what?" Harry asks confused and shocked by the words spoken from Avalon's lips. Hagrid decided he should shine some light on this situation.

"A wizard. And thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little," Hagrid complemented the newly 11-year-old boy.

Harry shakes his head in disbelief at the two strangers now known as Hagrid and Avalon. "No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry," Harry confessed. These statements made Avalon frown. She couldn't understand why his family treats Harry so bad to the point he doesn't believe he is special. I guess when you hear something so often you might start to believe it, Avalon thought to herself. 

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything ever happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Hagrid asks him. Harry's face falters in realization.

Avalon snorts at the boy's facial expressions. "Ah, " Her father let out. What catches her attention was the whimpers of the boy in the blue pajamas in the corner. Approaching the boy slowly just for effect she makes her eyes turn from her natural green to a sinister black. This alone makes Dudley let a few tears. To be fair, he deserved after seeing he exhibited towards Harry. 

"Avalon, stop scaring the muggle, " Hagrid commands to his daughter. Avalon's eyes returned to their natural color making her huff in disappointment.

"You got lucky," She whispers to the trembling boy. Backing away just as slow as she approached.

Hagrid pulls out a familiar letter out of his jacket pocket handing it to the young potter boy. Harry opens the letter then reads it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'," He read out loud before his horrible uncle cut him short.

"He'll not be going! I'll tell you! We swore when we took him in we would put an end to this rubbish!" Uncle Vernon spit at Hagrid.

This causes Harry to whip around towards his uncle. Avalon raised an eyebrow with the side of her lip rising as well. This is about to get interesting, Avalon thinks to herself. 

"You knew? You knew all along and never told me?" Harry questions his family, looking around the room.

This is when his Aunt Petunia decided to speak up from the staircase."Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud of her the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family isn't it wonderful? I was the only one who saw her for what she really was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I'd knew you'd be the same, just as strange, just as...abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you, " Petunia rants.

"Blown up? You said my parents died in a car crash!" Harry yelled at her with venom. Avalon gasped in surprise, covering her mouth. Blasphemous, Avalon thinks. Outraged, that the family could tell such lies. 

"A car crash? A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid questioned the two muggles.

Petunia shrugs without a care in the world. "We had to tell him something," She lamely excuses.

"It's an outrage! A scandal!" Avalon hisses at them. 

"He'll not be going," Vernon decides. 

Avalon notices Dudley grabs Harry's cake and go into the corner with it. She rolls her eyes, then retrieves her wand out of her boot.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop him?" Avalon sarcastically asks with a sarcastic laugh to match. Hearing that word again, Harry turns to look at the girl glaring at his cousin. 

"Muggle?" Harry asks, hearing that strange term again. 

"Non-magic folk," Hagrid answered.

"This boy has had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore," Avalon's father rants to the man. Avalon nods her head in agreement with his words.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Vernon howled.

Ticking Hagrid off, he pulls out his umbrella and sticks it under the man's chin. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me or my daughter, " He growls.

Turning her attention back to Dudley, Avalon flicks her wand at Dudley's bottom making a small pigtail coming from it. "I guess I'm the only one who sees what your son really is, a pig!" She mocked the older lady's words from a few moments ago. A little pink, curly tail sprouts from the boy's pajama bottoms. 

"Ahh!" The family starts to freak out. Harry and Avalon start laughing at the family's chaos.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anybody at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, we aren't allowed to do magic outside of school," Hagrid told Harry while watching his daughter double over in laughter.

Harry looks over to Avalon wiping her tears away from laughter. He notices how pretty she looks. Avalon was much different from when he saw her briefly in the kitchen. But then again, she was in a ghost-like state when he saw her last.

"Okay," Harry nods his head hoping Hagrid didn't notice his starting at his daughter.

Hagrid pulls out his pocket watch, noticing the time. "Avalon, we have to go we. We are behind schedule," He calls out to his daughter.

Avalon walks behind her dad but stopping suddenly. "You coming?" Avalon asks Harry. She smiles at Harry extending her hand towards him. Harry looked between his Aunt and Uncle, before grabbing the girl's hand following her outside.

 

 

 

Avalon, Harry, and Hagrid were walking down the streets of London while Harry was reading of the school supply list. "All students must be equipped with...with one standard size two pewter cauldron, and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat, or a toad," Harry read off the paper. Stopping once he had a thought. "Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked Hagrid and Avalon.

"If you know where to go," Hagrid replied and starting walking again. Avalon winked, then started following behind her dad. Harry blushed immensely but then rushing after the two.

The trio arrives at a corner store called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Walking in the corner store the instant smell of food hits their noses with force. "Ah, Hagrid!, you're usual I presume?" The man behind the counter asked the giant.

"No thanks, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and my daughter Avalon to buy Harry's school supplies," Hagrid dismisses.

The man behind the counter or Tom looked down and saw two kids. The man looked at them shocked "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter," He said. The whole shop looked towards Harry and Avalon's direction at the mention of Harry. A strange man walks up to the Potter boy wanting to shake his hand. Then a witch walks up having the same intentions as the man before.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back," A person yelled from the back.

A man with a turban walks in front of Harry. Avalon instantly recognizes him from school. He always gave her the creeps. 

"Harry P-Potter. Can't you tell how pleased I am to meet you?" The shaky man asked the young boy. 

Harry looked at the man confused, not knowing who he was and why he knew his name.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry. this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense of the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Hagrid introduces the man. 

Professor turns his head towards Avalon, send a small smile towards her way. 

Avalon feels this atmosphere getting awkward. "Yes, well, we have to get Harry's supplies now," She speaks up grabbing Harry's hand and her dad's arm.

"Goodbye," Harry farewells.

"See you at school, Professor," Avalon waves with a small fake smile.

 

 

The three leave back into a back wine room in front of a brick wall.

"See, Harry, you're famous!" Avalon excitedly tells the boy pulling his arm in excitement.

"But why am I famous, Avalon? Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" Harry asks confusedly gesturing back towards the room.

"I'm not exactly the right person to tell you that, Harry," Hagrid admits to the boy.

Harry looked at Avalon for an answer only to get a small smile and a shake of the head. Avalon frowns when Harry looks down in disappointment. "It will all make sense soon," She whispered in his ear when her dad had his back turned. Harry looked slightly more cheerful and nodded shyly.

"Princess, would you like to do the honors?" Hagrid asks his daughter. Avalon nodded her head quickly. Tapping the bricks in a clockwise motion with her dad's umbrella; the bricks shift open to reveal a hidden, extremely crowded street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid announced stepping out of the bricks. Harry looked around in amazement at the street and the people.

"Here's where you'll get your quills from," Avalon pointed to one store they passed. 

"Oh, there that's where you will get your bits and bobs from," Avalon pointed to another store. 

 

They enter a shop with three boys looking at the new broom Nimbus 2000. 

Harry looks at the broom in awe-struck just like when he made the glass disappear at the zoo. 

"But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money," He tells him as they walk through the crowd of people. Avalon smile widens by 10 when they start approaching a building.

"Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Ain't no safer place 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid tells him. 

Inside the bank, they walk down shiny aisles, passing tiny goblins working. 

"Uh, Hagrid? What are those exactly?" Harry asks the man while silently observing them. 

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendliest of beasts. Best stick close to me." Hagrid advises. 

Avalon clears her throat to get the goblin's attention. 

"Mr.Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid informs the goblin. 

The goblin looks up at the group. 

 "And does Mr.Harry Potter have his key?" The Gringotts' goblin asks Hagrid. 

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere." Hagrid started patting around for the key."Hah. Here's the little devil." Pulling an small key from his pockets. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Giving the goblin a paper wrapped in string and the key. The goblin inspects the paper before finally speaking. 

"Very well," 

 

 

They take a pair of seats on rails to Harry's vault. "Vault 687" The goblin announces, Harry looks around in amazement as Avalon began to get out of the cart. "Lamp, please," Goblin commands. Avalon grabs the light handing it to the small creature. "Key, please," The commands to the humans. Hagrid hands the goblin the key. Pulling open a small compartment in the front of the vault, the goblin unlocks the vault to reveal a tower of coins. Harry looks at the tower gobsmacked at what he is seeing.

"Didn't think your mom and dad would leave you with nothing, now would you?" Hagrid asks the boy, who is still. shocked by what the vault contained.

"Vault 713," The goblin yells back to them. 

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asks the half giant. 

"I can't tell you. Hogwarts business, very secret," Hagrid told the pre-teen. 

Avalon sniggers at her dad's crypticness.

"Stand back, " The goblin demands. 

The goblin drags his finger along the wall of the vault hearing the gears grinding inside. Slowly the vault's door opens to uncover a small bag with a piece of twine closing it. Hagrid walks forward to the bag picking it up. He turns back around to see the two kids looking at him.

"Let's not mention this to anyone, Harry," Hagrid said tucking the small pouch away into his heavy coat. Harry looked reluctant but nodded anyway. 

 

 

 

"I still need a wand," Harry said reading off the list. Avalon was excited about taking Harry wand shopping. When she got her first wand she instantly fell in love with magic. She was hoping Harry would do the same.

"A wand? We need to go to Ollivander's. Ain't no place better! That's where Avalon got her first wand, " Hagrid told the boy."Why don't you run along there and wait? There is just one more thing I have to do I won't be long, " Hagrid said walking away. Harry turned to Avalon opening his mouth to ask a question but got cut off when he was getting pulled into the store.

"Come on, Harry!" She giggled pulling the boy. Pushing the door open with the familiar sound of the bell ringing above. Harry looked around the empty store not seeing anyone but Avalon.

 

"Hello?" He called out into the vacant store.

"It's usually packed in here especially around this time of year," Avalon shrugged in a response of her own statement.

A thunk made Harry and Avalon jump a little seeing a man standing there with a smile.

"Ollivander!" Avalon squeals in excitement. 

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands, " Ollivander said browsing the wands.

"Ah," He said picking up a wand. Examining the wand, he hands the wand to Harry letting him hold it. Harry holds the wand not knowing what to do with it.

"Harry, give it a flick," Avalon coaches nudging his shoulder with hers. Harry got startled with the sudden contact, he blushed then nodded his head. Giving the wand a good flick, Harry makes the books behind Ollivander's desk fly off the shelf.

"Apparently not," Ollivander said going back to the wands. Grabbing a wand on the top shelf.

"Perhaps this," He said handing the wand to Harry. Avalon sits back watching Harry test another wand.

Harry gives the wand a good flick causing a vase to break. Avalon facepalmed at another broken item in Ollivander's shop. She knew it wasn't Harry's fault.

"Definitely not! No matter," Ollivander said grabbing the third wand and handing it to Harry. Another fail, Avalon thinks. 

"Avalon, what wand do you think Harry should get?"Ollivander asks the girl for her opinion.

Avalon levitated up to the third shelf grabbing a wand that caught her eye.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I mentioned this but Avalon has powers of Levitation also. As chapters and this series progress her powers will revealed.


	4. "No matter what"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text that is bolded and is in italics is Avalon speaking to someone telepathically.  
> Text that is in italics and underlined is Harry's reply.

_Previously on You Know Where To Find Me_

_Avalon levitated up to the third shelf grabbing a wand that caught her eye._

 

"What about this one?" Avalon asked grabbing a solid black wand. She handed the wand to Ollivander so he could pass it to Harry. Harry grabs the wand with his oversized sleeves dropping down his wrist. As soon as Harry's hand fully held the wand a gust of wind, and a ray of light come over the room. Avalon looked around amazed while on the other hand, Ollivander looks around in confusion.

"Curious, very curious," Ollivander said in shock. Harry licked his lip in confusion, Avalon was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

**_Dad, I think Harry found his wand!_ **

Avalon telepathically tells her father. She could feel him thinking of a reply. Before she could get the reply Harry spoke again.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asks still confused what the man was talking about.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr.Potter. It just so happens that the Phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar," Ollivander said pointing to Harry's scar on his forehead. 

Avalon instantly knew who Ollivander was talking about. The thought of the person alone made her shiver in disgust.

"And...who owned that wand?" Harry questioned. A loud gasp from Avalon making both males look at her. She blushed crimson red at the sudden attention she got.

"Sorry, I just saw the cutest animal ever," She explains. Hagrid had sent a visualization to his daughter of the owl thus causing her to gasp.

Harry smiled at her adorableness then turned back to the shopkeeper.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr.Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander explained. Ollivander hands Harry the wand helping him to get a feel for it. Three knocks were heard at the window making Harry and Avalon look up.

"Harry! Harry!" Hagrid called gaining his attention. Holding up a cage with a bright smile "Happy birthday!" He tells the boy.

"Wow," Harry breathes looking at the snow white owl. 

 

 

Later, eating supper. The three, Hagrid, Harry, and Avalon are at a long table, eating soup. Avalon notices Harry isn't really eating and is staring into the bowl.

"You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet." Avalon asks putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry glances at her then turns to Hagrid.

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do." Harry states to the tall man. Avalon freezes and drops her spoon caught off by the statements. Harry looks at Avalon's reaction raising a brow.

"You know also?" Harry asks the girl.

Avalon coughs awkwardly, she is highly uncomfortable with telling the boy.

 ** _'Help me, please_** _!'_ Avalon mentally pleaded to her father.

Hagrid lets out a big sigh then pushes his soup away. "First, and understand Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..." Hagrid struggled to get the name out.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested. Avalon shook her head.

"I can't spell it. Alright, his name was Voldemort." Hagrid told the boy.

"Voldemort?" Harry asks really loud. Avalon's eyes get as big as quarters. She clasps her hands over his mouth.

"Shhh!" She scolds the boy. Harry looks around the room.

"It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one. Except you," Hagrid told the boy. Avalon's eyes gather with moisture as she heard her father tell the story.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?" Harry asks dumbfounded.

"Yes, that ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil at that," Avalon speaks up. Harry looked at her, but that looked morphed into a one of concern when he sees tears leak from her eyes. 

 **'** ** _I'm okay,'_** Avalon tells him, deciding to do it telepathically because she knew if she did it verbally it wouldn't be believable. 

Harry's mouth gapes open as the voice spoke into his head. Avalon sheepishly smiles once she sees his expression.

"I did the same thing the first time she did it to me," Hagrid chimes in. Harry turns to him still in minor shock from the story and Avalon.

"What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?" Harry asked Hagrid wanting to get back on topic, but he will definitely ask the girl later what else can she do.

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived." Hagrid informed him. 

 

 

Today was the day Avalon was excited for. Harry was coming to Hogwarts today. She really hoped he would be in Gryffindor with her, but she will be friends with him no matter what. As the trio walk along the platform, a couple stops to look at them.

"What are you looking at?" Hagrid snaps at them. The couple scurried off away from the half giant. Hagrid looks at his watch noticing the time.

"Blimey, is that the time?? Sorry, Harry, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Harry that's very important. Stick to your ticket." Hagrid advises before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Harry looks at the ticket _9 3/4_   it reads. "Platform _9 3/4?_ But Hagrid, there must be some mistake. This says platform 9 3/4. There is no such thing...is there?" Harry asks turning to the man but realizes he's gone. He turns again to Avalon but realizes she's gone as well. A man rushes by the Potter boy quickly.

"Sorry," The rushing man apologizes. Harry recognizes the man as a trainmaster.

"Excuse me," Harry calls out to the man.

"Excuse me, Sir? Can you tell me where I might find  _Platform 9 3/4_?" Asks Harry. Harry showed the man the ticket to the man.

"9 3/4? Think you're being funny, do you?" The man asks before walking away.

A woman, a girl, and four boys walk by, pushing carts.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course."The woman complains, pushing past people.

 _'_ ** _Go ask_** ** _that_** ** _family for help, Harry_** _._ ** _I'll be waiting_** ** _for_** ** _you_** _,_ ** _I_** ** _promise._** _'_ Avalon's voice rang in his head.

 _'Avalon? Where are you?'  _Harry asked the girl.

**_'Please, just trust me.'_ **

_' Okay,' _ Harry submits. 

"Come on, Platform 9 3/4 is this way! All right, Percy, you first" The woman instructs one of the boys. The boy runs into the brick pillar that separates Platform 9 and 10. Harry looks around to see if anybody else witnessed what just happened.

 ** _'Pretty cool, huh?'_** Avalon giggles in his head, making him smile. Harry nods his head even though she can't see him.

"Fred, you next!" The woman yells to another boy.

"He's not Fred, I am!" 'Fred' tells the woman. 

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." His twin says.

"Sorry, George," The Mother apologizes. 

  **'** ** _Do it now, Harry!_** **'** Avalon coaches with urgency.

"Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to..." Harry asks the lady gesturing to the pillar.

"How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." The red-haired lady said pointing to the small red-head boy.

"Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."The woman instructs. Harry looks at the pillar nervously.

 **'** ** _You can do this! Remember I'll be waiting for you._** **'** Avalon reminds him.

 _'Okay, I can do this,'  _Harry reassures himself.

Harry takes a deep breath and runs at the wall. He shuts his eyes and appeared on the other of the big station, with a big red train. A train whistle is heard, Harry sighs in relief.

"I was wondering when you were coming,"An unpretentious voice speaks. Harry whips around looking in the direction of the sound.

 "Avalon, why did you leave me?" Harry questions. He was slightly hurt that she left him at the platform alone. Avalon giggles slightly at him.

"I knew Fred and George were going to be there. I wanted you to meet Ron, their little brother." She explained. Harry face softened at her words. No one has ever cared about him before to try to help him make friends.

"I-I didn't realize. I'm sorry, Avalon." Harry apologized. He was scared he hurt her feelings.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have left you alone," Avalon admits.

The scenery of an unknown country was zooming past the windows at the speed of light. Harry and Avalon were sitting next to each other. Harry got the window seat since it's his first time on the train. Harry turned to face Avalon, curious about a subject.

"A-Avalon? What are your powers?" Harry asked the girl. He was always curious ever since he first saw her in the Dursley's kitchen. She smiled slightly at the question.

"Well, I can levitate, mind-reading, telepathy: which means I can talk to you with my mind, telekinesis: meaning I can move things with my mind, invisibility, and my favorite astroproject: meaning my body can be somewhere while my soul is somewhere else." She explained. Harry looked at her in wonder.

"Were you astroprojecting when you were in the kitchen?" Harry asked her. Smiling at the memory she nodded her head. They both started talking about random things when a voice cut in.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Ron Weasley asked nodding to the seat across from the two.

"No, not all," Harry consented. Ron turned to Avalon asking for permission. She decided to surprise him slightly.

 **'** ** _Sure, go ahead._** **'** Avalon spoke into Ron's mind. Ron looked at her with his mouth agape.

"W-W-What? How?" Ron stuttered unable to believe what happened.

"I did the same thing when she did it to me for the first time," Harry told Ron with a chuckle. Ron sat down in the seat opposite of Avalon and Harry.

"What else can you do?" Ron asked intrigued by the girl. Harry laughed at the fact he just had asked the exact same question before Ron showed up.

"I can levitate, mind-read, invisibility, telepathy: which I just did, telekinesis: I can move things with my mind, and my favorite astroprojection: my body will be in one place when my soul is somewhere else." She lists off her powers.

Ron looked at the girl amazed.

"That's so cool..." Ron trailed off realizing he doesn't know her name.

Avalon stuck out her hand. "Avalon Hagrid aka Harry's best friend." she said throwing an arm around Harry. Harry looked at her in surprise.

 _'We're friends? Wow, I've never had one before ' _Harry thought.

Avalon looked at him hearing his thoughts. "Harry, why wouldn't we be friends?" Avalon asked confused why he thought such things. Harry paled instantly realizing that she had heard him.

"W-W-Well I thought once we get to Hogwarts you would leave me since you are in 2nd year," Harry admits twiddling his fingers in his lap.

Avalon grabs one of his hands out of his lap and holds in her own. "I would never leave you, even if we are in different houses or years," She reassured him. Harry blushed at the fact she hasn't let go of his had yet.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Promise," Avalon confirmed. Avalon looked at Ron."You still haven't introduced yourself," she reminded him with a giggle. Ron's eyes widen in embarrassment realizing she's right.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley" He stuck his hand out towards them. Avalon shakes his hand with a nod.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself. Ron's mouth was agape for the second time when Harry introduced himself.

"So-so it's true? I mean, do you really have the...the" Ron fumbled over his question.

"The what?" Harry asks unsure what he was talking about.

"Scar," Ron whispered as if it was careless to say it. Harry smiles pushing his bangs up with the hand that isn't occupied by Avalon.

"Wicked," Ron whispers.

A lady comes past with a cart of sweets."Anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady asks the kids. Avalon nods her head looking at Ron pulling out mushed up sandwiches.

"No thanks, I'm all set," He said holding up the sandwich with a wry smile. Harry looks at Ron sadly watching him look at the bag in distaste.

"We'll take the lot!" He exclaims pulling out a handful of coins. Ron looked astonished by the amount of them. 

 

 

"Harry, you didn't have to pay for me," Avalon tells them as she eats her Jelly Slugs. Harry smiled at her shaking his head saying 'it was no big deal'. Harry picks up a box beside him not understanding what they are.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked them holding up with box. Avalon cringes at the candy not wanting to be reminded of them.

"They mean every flavor!" Avalon exclaims to push the point across.

Ron nodded in agreement."There are chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach," He lists off some of the flavors.

Harry quickly takes out the bean he had in his mouth.

Harry notices a box next to Avalon's arm.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry asks them.

"It's only a spell," Avalon informs him to ease his worries.

"Plus, it's the cards that you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got 500 of them myself," Ron tells him.Harry opens the package looking at the frog in it. The frog springs to life jumping onto the window and climb up then out...disappearing.

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them, to begin with," Ron encourages. Pulling out the card from the box, Harry's got a Dumbledore card.

"I've got about 6 of them," Ron said boredly.

Harry glances over to the card again noticing the figure is gone.

"Hey! He's gone!" Harry wails.

Avalon snorts at his reaction. "Well, you don't expect him to sit around there all day, do you?" She asks jokingly.

Ron's rat squeals from his lap making the attention go to it.

"This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful isn't he?" Ron asks as the rat grabs food out the box.

"Just a little bit," Avalon admitted making the little sign with her fingers.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron mentions.

Avalon nodded her head.

"Yeah!" Harry answers enthusiastically. 

"Ahem. Sun-" Ron starts, but got cut off a by a girl with bushy, brown hair, slightly buck teeth, and wearing a Gryffindor robe.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," The girl asks the three other kids.

Avalon and Harry shake their heads.

"No," Ron answers. 

The girl notices Ron's wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then," She said sitting down beside Ron.

"Ahem! Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He recites a spell. The only thing that happens was a small beam of light.

Ron looks at Harry, who just shrugs.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asks snobbishly.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example..." She stands in front of Harry pointing her wand in between his eyes. Harry tenses, and tightens the grip on Avalon's hand.

"Oculus Reparo," She waves her wand at the noseband of the eyewear. The tape that was holding the noseband together was now gone. Harry takes off his glasses inspecting them.

"That's better, isn't it?" The girl asks Harry. Avalon is resisting the urge to punch her. First, she comes in here acting like a snob. Second, she tries to one-up Ron. Avalon just didn't like her attitude.

"Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter!" The girl yells.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you two are...?" Hermione asks the two other kids.

"Avalon Hagrid," Avalon falsely smiles.

Ron was eating chocolate. "Ron Weasley,"

Hermione pulls a face of disgust as Ron speaks.

"Pleasure," She says, obviously it's fake.

"You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," Hermione advises them. She turns back around before leaving the compartment.

"You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way," She rubs her nose in the area. She finally leaves much to Avalon and Ron's delight. 

 

 

Darkness, the train blows its whistle and pulls into an outdoor station. Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People begin pouring out of the train.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on now, hurry up!" Hagrid encourages.

Ron and Harry walk up to Hagrid.

"Hello, Harry," Hagrid greets the boy.

 ** _'Tell my dad I say hello,'_**  Avalon requests. 

"Hello, Hagrid. Also, Avalon says hello," Harry tells the man. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text that is bolded and is in italics is Avalon speaking to someone telepathically.  
> Text that is in italics is Harry's reply.


	5. "Surprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this book to the couple, Avalon will be like a big sister to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me_

_"Hello, Hagrid. Also, Avalon says hi,"_

 

Ron looked at the giant flabbergasted by his height.

"Whoa!" Ron marvels at Hagrid.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, follow me," Hagrid instructed the kids.

A number of boats are seen plugging across a large lake, where up ahead a tremendous citadel. People stare in awe.

"Wicked," Ron whispers to himself. 

 

 

On a high level, a lady is standing there. She has her fingers wrapped around a stone railing and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates.  But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family."

 ** _'Did you meet Professor McGonagall yet?'_** Avalon telepathically asks Harry.

 _'Who is that?'_ Harry asks her.

 **'** ** _She should be on the front steps.'_** Avalon informs him.

 _'In that case, yes I have'_  Harry determines.

 ** _'Well I have a surprise for you and Ron.'_** Avalon apprises, but before Harry can ask what it is she drops the connection.

A kind of chubby boy parts through his fellow students when he notices his toad at the Professor's feet.

"Trevor!" The boy shrieks grabbing the toad. McGonagall looks down at the boy making him back away.

"Sorry," He squeaks.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," Professor McGonagall announced walking away.

A boy will slick back platinum blonde hair speaks up.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." When he says that the murmurs of the students could be heard.

"This is is Crabbe and Goyle," Pointing to the boys behind him.

The blonde boy sticks his hand out.

"I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy," Draco introduces to Harry.

 ** _'Malfoy...Draco Malfoy',_** Avalon mocked him in Ron's mind.

Ron snickers at Avalon making Draco look at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco insults Ron. Ron's face fell at his words.

 **'** ** _Don't worry about him. I think Weasley's are really cool.'_** **'** Avalon comforts.

"We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco suggests sticking his hand out.

Harry thought about all the people he was already met that was in Gryffindor. Ron, Hermione, and...Avalon. He knew she said she would be friends with him no matter what, but he still wanted to impress her with being in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw anything but Slytherin.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry replied sassily. Draco glares at Harry but is smacked on the shoulder with a scroll by Avalon.

"Leave him alone," Avalon growled at Malfoy. Malfoy walks away from Harry with one stare.

Harry looked at Avalon with a big grin. Ron's mouth was wide open for the third time at Avalon.

"This is Avalon, she's going to be a student mentor for Gryffindor," Professor spoke up. Chatter erupted in the room about Avalon, and how people suddenly wanted to be in Gryffindor.

Avalon stepped off the top step, stepping in between Harry and Ron.

"Surprise!" She said loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You are so awesome!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" He asked excitedly. Avalon laughs at Ron's antics.

"Of course I did, I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy," She replied mocked. The three burst out in laughter.

"We're ready for you now," Professor declared.

  She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.  

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione speaks up.

Avalon rolled her eyes.

 **'** ** _No one asked,'_** Avalon thought to Ron.

Ron looked at Avalon nodding. This interaction makes Harry furrow his brows.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words." McGonagall tells them walking away.

Professor Dumbledore rises from the center table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you," Dumbledore broadcasts.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall calls out.

Hermione walks up. "Oh, no. Okay, relax," she coaches herself.

"Mental that one. I'm telling you," Ron said to Harry and Avalon. Both of them nod in agreement. 

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" The sorting hat decides.

Cheers echoed in the room.

Hermione jumps off with a wide smile.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall calls out. 

The hat barely touched his head before yelling out. "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table starts erupting in roars for the boy. Draco proudly walks over to the table with a shit-eating grin.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron said with fear.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," Avalon heartened the boy.

"Susan Bones,"

A small girl with red hair goes up.

Harry's eyes start to wander around the room. Making eye contact with a male teacher, with black hair, and a pale complexion. His scar starts to throb making him grab it in pain.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Avalon asks grabbing his shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm fine," He dismisses. Avalon's face drops at his words, removing her hand from his shoulder.

" Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!" The hat announces to hall.

"Ron Weasley," 

Ron's face goes pale as he steps up towards the hat.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" The hat determines.

Avalon and Ron sigh in relief.

More cheers were heard.

"Harry Potter,"

The whole atmosphere shifts.

Harry turned to Avalon with pleading eyes.

"Please, be with me," He pleads to her. Avalon sighs, but nods her head. 

Harry could feel a tingle in his head knowing it was Avalon.

 ** _'Relax, Harry,'_** Avalon said trying to motivate him.

Harry walked up to the stage.

 _'What if I'm Slytherin?'_ Harry asked her. Harry really wanted to impress Avalon by getting in the same house as her.

 ** _'I already told you, it doesn't matter to me.'_** She reminded.

Harry nods his head sitting down in the chair.

The hat is placed on his head.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either.  Ms. Avalon is here too. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself to a certain someone. But where to put you?" The hat said.

"Not Slytherin, Please not Slytherin," Harry silently pleads.

 _'I need to be in Gryffindor with Avalon.'_  Harry thinks to himself.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that!" The hat exclaimed.

 ** _'Harry, you don't have to impress me.'_**  Avalon coaxed.

"Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin," Harry whispered. If Harry couldn't be in Gryffindor he at least thought he could be something else to impress Avalon.

"Ms. Avalon, what do you think?" The hat asks making everyone gasp.

 _'Please, Avalon?'_   Harry pleaded to her.

"I believe Harry would do good in...Gryffindor." Avalon assured.

The whole Gryffindor table erupts with cheers.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Fred and George chant together.

Harry runs to Avalon giving her the biggest hug.

"Thank you," Harry whispered in her ear sincerely.

_'Anytime,' She tells him._

A small clink filtered into the air coming from Professor McGonagall.

"Your attention, please," she asked.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore voiced.

Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with astonishment and prattle.

"Wow," Harry said in disbelief looking at the feast.

Avalon looked at Harry in melancholy.

 **'** ** _I'm sorry about everything that happens at the Dursley's._** **'** Avalon thought.

Harry looked at her with sadness in his eyes knowing what she was talking about.

Her eyes widen thinking she messed up the mood for him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to ru-" She rambled but got cut off with a hand in her own.

"It's okay, Avalon. Plus you came and saved me from the Dursleys." He reassured her.

She nodded, turning back to the food in her presence. 

 

 

 

 


	6. "Thank you...for everything"

_Previously on You Know Where To Find Me_

_She nodded, turning back to the food in her presence._

 

Avalon giggled as she looks at Ron stuff his face with chicken. A small boy, Seamus Finnigan speaks up.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Seamus explained. This causes Avalon to snort making everyone look at her. She blushes bright red, shrinking down slightly.

Harry leans over to Avalon.

"Say, Avalon, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" He asks looking up at Professor Quirrell.

Avalon looks in the direction Harry was looking in.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house." She informs him.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's he teach?" He asks still looking at Professor Snape.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years," Avalon shrugs turning back to her mash potatoes.

Harry's gazed remained on Snape for a few seconds before turning back to his food.

Ron finished his two drumsticks, wanting more he goes to grab another. A ghost head pops out of the bowl of drumsticks.

"Ahh!" Ron wails dropping the drumstick.

Avalon lets out a shriek in excitement.

"Nick!" She yells at the ghost.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor," Nick greets jokingly to the girl.

Countless ghosts come pouring from the walls, flying along in the air.

Countless ghosts come pouring from the walls, flying along in the air.

"Whoo Hoo!" A ghost from Hufflepuff shouts soaring through the air.

"It's the Bloody Baron!" A girl shouts.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asks the ghost.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." Nick replied before floating away.

"I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick," Ron says the ghost.

"He prefers Sir Nicholas, but I called him Nick," Avalon informs Ron.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione questions the male ghost.

Avalon smirks knowing how Nick was going to answer the question.

"Like this" He declares before grabbing his head pulling it off his neck. It's only hanging by a thread.

"Ah!" Ron shrieks at the sight.

"Eugh," Hermione lets out in disgust.

Harry scrunches his face in revulsion.

Avalon claps her hands at the trick. Nick bows, then leave the room.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at her weirdly.

"What?" She asks looking around the table.

Harry laughs at how weird she is.

"Let's eat," She claps her hands.  
  
  


 

Percy and Avalon are leading a tour on the Gryffindor staircase.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up, thank you." Percy requests walking away.

"Ravenclaw, follow me." Another boy requests.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change," Avalon warns.

"Keep up, please, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." Percy rushes.

They all begin walking up the stairs. Above the stairs begin to shift like Avalon said they would.

They all look up in wonder.

They soon approached the Gryffindor dorms, stopping in front of a lady in a portrait.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis," Percy recites. 

The woman nods her head and the painting opens to reveal agape in the wall.

Avalon, Percy, and the students walk into the Gryffindor common room.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

 

It was midnight. Harry was sitting by a window in his night clothes, with his owl, Hedwig. He pets the owl and looks out the window, sighing in satisfaction.

 ** _'Harry?'_** Avalon called out into his mind. A small smile makes its way on his face at the feeling of her in his mind.

 _'Avalon, what's wrong?'_ Harry asks in concern.

 ** _'I couldn't sleep,'_** She sighs.

' _Me neither, I'm currently petting Hedwig.'_ Harry tells her.

Avalon's laugh echoes in his mind. Harry could've sworn his heart melted.

 ** _'She's such a pretty bird,'_** Avalon coos to the bird even though she couldn't hear Avalon.

Harry laughs at Avalon.

 _'You are something else, Avalon.'_ Harry compliments.

Avalon was thankful Harry wasn't around. Her face had heated slightly due to the compliment.

**_'Thanks, Harry,'_ **

_'Avalon?'_ Harry calls out.

**_'Yes?'_ **

_'_ _ Thank you' _

**_'For what?'_ **

_ 'Everything' _

For once in Harry's life, he felt carefree. He had only know Avalon for a couple of days, but he already felt a connection. He was her best friend and she was his.

**_'Harry?'_ **

Avalon had grown concerned when Harry didn't say anything.

_ 'Yes?' _

**_'Thanks,'_ **

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't think of anything he had done. To him, he owed her his life for getting him out of his own personal hell.

_ 'For what?' _

**_'Being my best friend,'_ **

Harry blushed at her words. He never had anyone thank him for anything he did. Harry couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't wanna be her best friend before him.

_ 'You're welcome,' _

A faint sound of a yawn was distant in Harry's mind.

_ 'Am I boring you?' Harry joked. _

_A chuckle was reflected in his mind._

**_'No, never,'_** Avalon replied lightheartedly.

Harry let out a yawn of his own.

 ** _'Am I boring you?'_** Avalon teased.

 _'No, never,'_ Harry said sincerely.

Harry didn't hear a reply from Avalon, so he decided to go to sleep.   
  


In the morning, Harry and Ron found themselves running through the hall to their class. They rush in to see a cat sitting on a desk.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked Harry.

The cat jumps off the desk turning into Professor McGonagall. They two boys were amazed.

"That was brilliant," Ron complimented.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr.Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr.Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." McGonagall sassily remarked.

"We got lost," Harry excused.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall asked. 

 

 

In Snape's potion class. The students are blabbering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and two figures come rushing in.

"Today, we have a teacher's assistant here to help with the class. If you are in Gryffindor you may know she is your mentor. Treat her with the utmost respect." Snape introduced Avalon.

 ** _'Surprise,'_** Avalon spoke into Harry and Ron's mind.

Ron smiled at her. Harry looks at her with a small smile.

 _'Are you stalking me?'_ Harry teased.

Avalon tried to stifle a giggle with a cough.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Snape said directing that last part towards Harry. 

 **'** ** _Harry!'_** Avalon hisses in his mind at the same time Hermione hit him with her elbow. Harry looks up to see Snape looking at him.

"Mr.Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

Hermione hand instantly shoots in the air. Harry shrugs his shoulder.

"You don't know? Let's try again. Where, Mr.Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand goes high again.

 ** _'A goat's stomach,'_** Avalon told him ** _._**

"A goat's stomach," Harry answered.

Snape's face dropped slightly, but it was barely noticeable.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape questioned.

Hermione's hand went in the air once again.

Harry glanced at Avalon quickly, who had a frown on her face.

 **'** ** _I don't know, I'm sorry Harry._** **'** Avalon apologized.

 _'_ _It's okay. At least you tried',_ Harry assured her.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered.

Avalon felt really bad. She felt like she embarrassed him.

"Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr.Potter?" Snape said snarkily. 

It was homework time for the students. They were all sitting at the tables. Seamus is trying to do a spell on a cup.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum" Seamus, casts into the cup. Looking into the cup disappointed.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..." Seamus was casting before Harry cut in. 

"What is Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at the boy. Harry makes eye contact with Avalon briefly before she breaks it. She hasn't said anything to him telepathically, or verbally since Potions. It concerned him, he thinks he did something wrong. She was his first friend and best friend, he didn't wanna mess that up.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Ron is cut off by a big poof.

The cup explodes. There is laughter amongst the students. Suddenly, a flock of owls starts coming into the hall from the ceiling.

"Ah, mail's here,"

The owls soar by the students, dropping parcels off. Harry doesn't receive anything.

Avalon's owl, Maverick, drops of a letter from her father.

Avalon looks up to see Harry hasn't got anything. It made her sad that his family didn't care enough to send one letter.

 ** _'Getting mail is overrated,'_**  Avalon spoke to him for the first time since this morning. 

Harry's head snaps up to meet her eyes.

 

 

 


	7. "Please?"

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me._   
**_'Getting mail is overrated,'_ ** _Avalon spoke to him for the first time in a while._   
_Harry's head snapped up to meet her eyes._

 

 _'Avalon?'_ Harry asked unbelievably. Emotions all came flooding at Harry. Hurt, happiness, and confusion.   
Avalon's eyes instantly broke from his gaze as they did once before. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

 ** _'Yes?' S_** he responded. Avalon was truly regretting saying anything in the first place. Don't get her wrong she was glad to take to Harry again but she wasn't so glad to have the conversation of her absence. 

 _'You haven't talked to me since Potions, Have I done something?'_ Harry asked confused. Avalon could sense the hurt in his words. She looked up to see Harry's eyebrows furrowed with a frown. Avalon goes to answer her question when Seamus cuts in, grabbing her attention. 

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" He yelled.

She sighed deeply trying to answer again when she got cut off by Hermione this time. 

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you forgot something." Hermione explains.

Neville's ball turned red while Hermione was talking.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." He said saddened.

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, 'Believed to be the work of dark witches, or wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had been in fact been emptied earlier that same day.' That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid, Avalon, And I went to." Harry said that quite loud trying to gain Avalon's attention.

Avalon shook her head thinking it was no use.

 ** _'I'll see you later,'_** She told Harry before grabbing her things and cutting off the connection.

 

Outside, the flying practice was another class Avalon was there for. Being a Gryffindor mentor meant every class Gryffindor had she was most likely going to be there. 

Gryffindors and Slytherins were lined up in parallel lines with a broomstick beside each student.  Madam Hooch hands Avalon her broom before speaking.   
"Good afternoon, class" She greets.

Avalon stands ahead of the Gryffindor line with a broomstick in hand. 

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch" The class calls back. 

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for?" Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Avalon will show you what to do afterwards." Madam Hooch instructs the class. 

The class steps to the left side of their brooms waiting for further instructions. 

"Now, you stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'" Avalon demonstrates. The broom flying into her hand flawlessly.

"Now, you try," Avalon encourages. 

The class erupted in chatter as they began trying to summon their broom. 

"Up!" Harry yells, his broom flies perfectly into his hand. He looks up at Avalon, eyes lingering more than they should've. 

Avalon looked at him, turning away.

Harry couldn't describe how he felt. She wouldn't even look at him. He missed for his best friend to talk to him. Ron was nice, but he wasn't his first friend.

Hermione eyes widen in surprise. 

"Whoa," Hermione says. 

"Up!" Draco yells at his broom, just like Harry's, it flies perfectly into his hand. 

"Up! Up!" Ron yells to him broom but it remained stationary.

 ** _'Try with more feeling,'_** Avalon suggests to him.

"With more feeling!" Madam Hooch yells. 

"Up! Up!" Hermione tries with her broom moving slightly.

"Up!" Ron says more forceful.

His broom flys up and hits him in his nose.

Avalon gasps covering her mouth.

Harry laughs at him.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron says slightly embarrassed and in pain.

He continues to laugh causing Avalon to giggle slightly.

Harry looks at Avalon with a slight smile at her giggle. He felt good being able to laugh with her again. 

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch tells the class. 

The class begins to mount their brooms. 

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." Madam Hooch blew her whistle. 

Neville immediately lifts off the ground. Avalon noticed the frightened look on his face.

"Mr. Longbottom..." Madam Hooch begins.

Avalon grabs onto his ankle trying to pull him down but failing epically.

As Neville flies higher, the higher Avalon gets off the ground.

"Avalon!" Harry yells out to his best friend.

"Let go!" Ron yells.

"Is she crazy?" Hermione asks them.

"Sorry, Neville," Avalon apologizes before letting go of his ankle.

Gasps can be heard from the class as Avalon starts free falling.Before she has an impact, she pauses. Slowly she begins floating down towards the ground.

"How is she doing that?" Hermione gasps.

Neville soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students.

"Avalon! Watch out!" Harry and Ron yell out to her. 

She ducks as Neville goes soaring above her.

Madam Hooch holds out her wand to stop Neville.

"Mr.Longbottom!" Madam Hooch yells at Neville.

He approached the class at a rapid pace. Everyone jumps out of the way as Neville came barrelling through the class.

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" Neville lets out, passing by a statue with a sharp spear. Neville's robe gets caught on the spear. He ended up flipping off the broom and is just suspended off of the spear. He begins freaking out causing the robe to rip. By luck, he gets caught on a torch closer to the ground.

"Neville, hang on!" Avalon yells, running towards the boy. Before Avalon could reach him, his robe rips resulting in him hitting to ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch yells as the students begin parting away.

"Is he okay?" A girl from the class asks.

Neville starts making small whimpers out of pain.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Madam Hooch helps the boy up to his feet. 

Everyone was so focused on Neville they didn't notice Draco pick up Neville's Rememberall.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr.Longbottom to the hospital win. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch. Avalon is in charge." Madam Hooch leaves pulling Neville with her. 

Everyone is in shock by what they just had witnessed including Avalon.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Malfoy snickers to the other Slytherins

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry steps up.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout up on the roof?? What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" Draco then flies off.

Harry mounts on his broom before Hermione stops him.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione tells him. 

"He isn't allowed to do this! Stop him! You're the student mentor, for god's sake," Hermione yells at her.

Harry stops to look at Avalon. She approaches him slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry gulps nervously.

"Go get him," Avalon said smiling at Harry.

At those words, Harry goes flying after Malfoy.

Harry is now at a stand-off with Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatens.

"Is that so?" Draco asks fiddling with the Remeberall cockily.

Harry charges at him, but Draco does a spin on his broom.

"Have it your way," Draco says before throwing the Rememberall into the air.

Harry chases after the ball at lightning speed. The ball seems like it's going to hit a window, but Harry catches it in time.

What he didn't know was that Professor McGonagall was watching him through the window.

Harry begins to descend after catching the Rememberall. All the Gryffindor students begin running to Harry.

Harry dismounts off his broom. Suddenly, he is tackled in a bone-crushing by Avalon.

"I'm sorry for being distant," She whispers regretfully into his ear.

"It's okay," Harry disregarded.

Avalon opens her mouth to say something, but Professor McGonagall cuts in.

"Harry Potter? Avalon Hagrid? Follow me," Professor McGonagall instructs.

Draco and his goons start laughing. 

 

 

Professor Quirrell's classroom. He is inside, teaching, holding an iguana.

"An iguana s-such as this is-" He pauses when Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Avalon come in.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Oh. Y-yes, of course," He allows.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!" McGonagall announces pointing to Harry.

"Ms.Hagrid, Dumbledore would like to see you," McGonagall turns her attention to Avalon.

Avalon instantly pales. 

 

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Avalon asks as she approaches the man.

Dumbledore turns around to face the girl.

"Ah, yes. Ms.Hagrid I have been informed that you encouraged a student to use a broom even though the direction were to not use a broom. Is this true?" Dumbledore asks.

Avalon instantly looks down, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Yes, but I only gave permission because it had to be done. A student took another's property, so I gave Harry permission to go after the student." Avalon explained.

Dumbledore laughed an airy laugh. Avalon looked up in confusion.

"Ms. Hagrid, the reason I called you here was to congratulate you for taking charge in the situation. You disobeyed an order to keep control, and I admire that. I could see you as a Hogwarts Professor in the future." Dumbledore complimented her.

Avalon smiled brightly at his words.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Avalon accepts. Avalon sent one last smile before leaving the office.

 

 

Avalon runs in the hallway dodging students to find two in particular.

"Ron! Harry!" Avalon yells through pants.

She spots Ron's bright orange hair through the sea of students.

"Ron! Harry!" She calls out to them. Both of them turn in the direction they heard their names being called.

"Avalon, what happened?" Harry asked inspecting her out of breathe state.

"I...have...news..." She speaks through pants. They look at her for her to continue.

"You're looking at a future teacher of Hogwarts," Avalon said standing up straighter.

Both boys tackle her in a bear hug.

"How did that happen?" Ron asked as they begin to walk.

"Someone told him about what happened with Harry, and Malfoy. He said he was impressed about how I took control of the situation." She explained.

In sudden realization, she looked at Harry.

"You're on the Quidditch team!" She squealed in excitement. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. "Avalon!"

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me_

_"You're on the Quidditch team!" She squealed in excitement._

 

Avalon tackles Harry into another bear-hug. Harry smiles at her excitement, it always made him happy when she was happy. 

"I have something to show you!" She gasps. Avalon grabs Ron and Harry's hands pulling them down the hall.

"Avalon, where are we going?" Ron asks trying to keep up with the girl.

She didn't answer him instead she picked up her pace.

With a struggle, Avalon managed to get to object she was looking for. She sees the object come into view but also saw another person standing there.

Hermione Granger.

The four of them stood in front of a trophy case, looking inside.

Avalon spots the thing she was going to show Harry.

"Look at that plaque," Avalon said pointing to it. Ron's eyes widen obviously at the sight of it.

"Whoa, Harry! You never told me your father was a seeker, too," Ron gapes at the boy.

Harry was stunned at the plaque.

"I-I didn't know," He stutters.

 

Avalon, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking up the steps.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do," Ron whispers about Avalon, looking back at her.

Harry felt slight anger at Ron talking about Avalon like that but just brushed it off slightly.

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Avalon inhales sharply when the steps start to shake.

"What's happening?" Harry asks Avalon.

"The staircases change, remember?" She informs him.

The stairs come to a halt, stopping at a door. Harry taps Ron on the shoulder, pointing towards the door.

"Let's go this way," Walking up the remaining stairs. Ron nods his head shakily.

"Before the staircase moves again," Following after Harry.

The two girls rush after the boys. They all stop ahead of the door, look at it quizzically.

"Let me open it," Avalon states walking towards the door.

She slowly opens the door looking around the room.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked them.

"We're not supposed to be here. It's the 3rd floor. It's forbidden," Hermione tells them. Avalon nods.

"For once, I agree with Hermione." Avalon states still looking around.

A fire ignites on a stone support. The caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running in and meows. Everyone jumps at the sound.

"Let's go," Harry said urgently, grabbing Avalon's hand.

The cat meows again.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione whispers to the group.

"Run!" Avalon shrieks.

They all scurry away from the cat in the opposite direction.

As the group run, flames are lit as they run.

They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.

"It's locked!" Harry looked back at them with worry.

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron whines.

Avalon rolls her eyes at them, beginning to pull out her wand. Hermione had the same idea as her.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione pushes Ron and Harry over.

"Alohomora," She casts at the door. The door unlocks, Avalon pulls it open.

"Get in!" She hisses to the 1st years.

They hurry in but notice Avalon didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asks the girl.

"Shh!" Avalon hisses closing the door quickly.

Avalon sees Filch appearing at the start of the corridor with a light. She instantly invisible, silently praying that Mrs.Norris couldn't smell her.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" Filch asks the cat.

Mrs.Norris looks around the room. The cat makes eye contact with Avalon. Avalon's breathing paused in fear of being caught.

Mrs.Norris meows in response.

"Come on," Filch told the cat, beginning to exit with that cat following. 

 

Hermione doesn't here Filch talking, nor the cat's meowing anymore.

"Filch is gone," She tells them.

"Probably thinks the door's locked," Ron tells her walking over to Harry.

"It was locked," She states in a 'duh' tone, walking with him.

"And for a good reason," Harry whispers. Ron and Hermione walked to stand with Harry. There is this massive triple-headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog begins to wake up. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.

"Ahhh!" They all yell, darting out the door. The dog tries to escape, with a hard struggle with the door they finally get it closed.   
  


 

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione find themselves in the Gryffindor common room, gasping for air.

"What do you think they are doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school," Ron speaks up.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asks him.

Harry zones out slightly realizing something.

 _'Avalon!'_  He yells out in his mind.   
He had forgotten her, he's was so concerned with himself that he forgot. Harry felt terrible. He prayed to Merlin that she was safe.

 ** _'Harry?'_** A voice that Harry was hoping to hear so much, responded.   
He sighed in relief at the sound of her response. Suddenly, he cocked a brow wondering how she heard him.

 ** _'How did you do that?'_** Avalon question. She was confused, no one has ever been able to reach out to her unless she did first.

 _'_ _I-I don't know. I was worried about you so I called out to you.'_ Harry admitted.

Harry attention was bought back by Ron speaking to him.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron says, shaking his head at the retreating girl.

Harry nods his head. 

It was in the middle of the late night and Harry once again finds himself looking out the window petting Hedwig.

 _'Avalon?'_  Harry tries to reach out to her again. Ever since he talked to her telepathically earlier, he wanted to try again.

 ** _'Yes?'_** Avalon responded, sleepy.

 _'_ _I-I'm sorry for waking you up...never mind you can go back to sleep'_ Harry said. He felt terrible waking her up.

It was in the middle of the late night and Harry once again finds himself looking out the window petting Hedwig.

'Avalon?' Harry tries to reach out to her again. Ever since he talked to her telepathically earlier, he wanted to try again.

 ** _'Yes?'_** Avalon responded, sleepy.

 _'_ _I-I'm sorry for waking you up...never mind you can go back to sleep',_ Harry said. He felt terrible waking her up.

 ** _'Are you okay?'_** Avalon asks. She was tired but as Harry's best friend, making he was ok was more important. 

 _'Yeah...I just wanted say thanks for saving us today.'_ Harry told her.

 ** _'No problem, I am the Gryffindor Mentor after all.'_**  Avalon jokes. She feels Harry's chuckle through the connection. 

 

There was a pause between them.

 _'I meet Oliver tomorrow for Quidditch. Want to come?'_ Harry tried to reignite the conversation.

 **'Sure,'**  Avalon answered before yawning.

 _'_ _Am I boring you?'_ Harry teased like he did the other night.

Avalon chuckled at him.

 ** _'Never,'_** She stated, playing along.

Harry couldn't feel her connection anymore. Deciding it was getting extremely late, he gets in the bed.   
  


The next morning, Harry, Oliver Wood, and Avalon arrive on the Quidditch Pitch. 

Harry and Oliver are carrying a trunk while Avalon walks next to Harry. 

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls." Oliver explains. Oliver starts by picking up a red ball. "This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops." He said pointing off into the distance. 

Avalon personally never cared for Quidditch, she thought it was too confusing but for Harry, she would attend for support. 

"The keeper, that's me, defend the hoops." Oliver tells Harry.

"With me so far?" Oliver asks them.

Avalon nods her head in slight understanding, it was still pretty confusing but it was kind of making more sense. 

"I think so. What are those?" Harry asks him, pointing to two squirming balls in the trunk.

"You better take this.." Oliver tells Harry, handing his a thick club. Harry grabs it with reluctance. 

Oliver flips a switch sending a larger brown ball flying into the air. Avalon watches it soar all the way up before it makes its fast descent down. 

"Careful, it's coming back." Oliver warns Harry. 

Harry raises the bat, striking the ball to the left between a statue's crossed hands. 

They watch as the ball goes flying out of sight. 

"Eh, not bad, Potter. You'd make a fair beater." Oliver commented. Harry smiles at the compliment. 

"Uh oh," Avalon says as the ball comes flying back towards them and into Oliver, knocking him onto the ground. 

Oliver wriggles, trying to get the all back into the ball, succeeding with pants. 

"Bludgers, nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch." Oliver explains, holding up a walnut sized ball. 

"I like this ball," Harry told Oliver. Inspecting it in his hands.

"It's so cute!" Avalon exclaims. Oliver looks over at her and laughs.  

"Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver notifies. 

"What do you do with it?" Harry inquires, looking up at Oliver. 

"You catch it...before the other team's Seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win." Oliver explains. 

The ball opens its wings and jumps into the air, Harry with a eagle like eye on it. 

"I want one for myself," Avalon coos at the ball. The ball flies towards Avalon, landing on top of her head. Harry lets out a slight laugh at the girl. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is one that is being moved from Wattpad.


	9. "Friends?"

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me._

_"I want one for myself," Avalon coos at the ball. The ball flies towards Avalon, landing on top of her head. Harry laughs a slight laugh at the girl._

 

In Professor Flitwick's class, he found standing on a stack of books. 

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make things fly." Flitwick tells the class. Levitation made Harry instantly think of Avalon. 

"Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione excitedly raised hers. 

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? Swish and flick." Flitwick demonstrates. 

"Everyone," The class proceeds to pick up their wands. 

"The swish and flick." The whole class repeats. 

"Good, and enuciate. Windgardium Leviosa. Off you go then." Flitwick dismisses.

The class is loud with kids practicing the newly learned spell. 

"Windgardium Leviosar," Ron says, whacking his wand numerous times towards the feather. 

 "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar," Hermione corrects Ron. 

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go," Ron retorts.

Hermione straightens up, raising her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," She casts at the feather.

The feather shines and levitates gently above. Ron put his head down on his books defeated,

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms.Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Professor Flitwick congratulates.

Seamus begins swishing at his feather.

"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa," He said incorrectly. 

A loud explosion occurs, Seamus' feather explodes. Professor gasps at the sight. Revealing Seamus with soot on his face. 

""I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor," Harry said shocked. 

 

Avalon scans the courtyard looking for Harry and Ron. When she spots them, she also spots Seamus walking with them.

She begins walking up to them.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"  Ron sourly to Harry and Seamus, who laugh. 

Avalon face scrunched weirdly. She wondered who they were talking about. Hermione pushed to pass the boys sniffling. She passes Avalon quickly, walking under the archway.

"I think she heard you," Harry told Ron, who was still looking at Hermione. His eyes shift towards Avalon, she was approaching them rapidly.

"You guys are such twits! I was just starting to like her!" Avalon hisses in their faces. They all freeze at her rage. Avalon turns her attention to Harry.

"I thought you were better than that," She said disapprovingly. She shakes her head before turning in the direction Hermione went in. 

Avalon has been looking for Hermione everywhere. She couldn't find her anywhere. Avalon needed a break, so she goes to the dining hall before going back to the search. Approaching the Gryffindor table, she hears a conversation.

"Where's Hermione and Avalon?" Avalon hears Harry ask.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom, and for Avalon, everybody said that she was looking for Hermione since earlier," Neville informs Harry.

Avalon gasps hearing that Hermione was in the bathroom. She takes off to look for the Granger girl.

Hearing Neville's words, Harry and Ron share a glance.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes flying into, screaming nonsense.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He yells.

All chatter and movement pause in the Dining Hall.

"Thought you ought to know," Professor Quirrell utters before fainting.

The room was silent until everyone started screaming and running.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Dumbledore yells. All sound and movement paused in the room.

"Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore instructs.

   "Hufflepuff, this way!" A girl instructs the house.

All the students are getting escorted out of the Dining Hall.

Percy is leading Gryffindor down a hall. 

"Gryffindors...please keep up. And stay alert!"

Harry and Ron are walking the line with the other Gryffindors.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked Ron as they walk.

  "Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Ron tells him. Harry stops then pulls Ron aside.

"What?" Ron asks him.

"Avalon! Hermione! They don't know!" Harry exclaims to him.

 

Avalon quickly arrives at the girl's bathroom in search of Hermione. She hears sniffling in one of the stalls.

"Hermione?" She calls out, knocking on the stall door.

"Go away!" Hermione yells to the girl. Avalon sighs sitting down on the floor.

"You know what he said wasn't true, right?" Avalon asks her. All she gets in response is more cries and sniffles.

"You're not a nightmare," She comforts.

"Personally, I think people are jealous of you," Avalon tells her. This makes Hermione quiet down her cries.

"Why would anyone be jealous of me? I don't even have any friends," Hermione states sadly.

"People are jealous because you're beautiful, easily cast a spell, and you are insanely smart! That is just to name a few. Plus, these people have fragile egos, they don't wanna be showed up." Avalon jokes.

Hermione lets out a weak laugh.

"You know, it's kinda hard cheering you up when you're on the other side of a door," Avalon tells her, rising off from the door.

' _Avalon!'_ Harry's cry rings in her head.

Avalon rolls her eyes, putting a mental block to his connection. Avalon didn't like Hermione at first, but at least she never made her cry. She was disappointed in him.

The faintest click was heard of the lock unlocking. Avalon pushes the door open, stepping in.

"Forget them, I'll be your friend," Avalon told her.

Hermione looked at her with a smile.

"Friends?" Avalon asks, putting out her hand.

"Friends," Hermione smiled brightly at Avalon.

Avalon pulled the girl into a hug, smiling while doing so. They pulled away smiling at each other. Avalon handed her a tissue.

"Look up, princess. Your tiara's falling," Avalon mocked fixing Hermione's imaginary tiara. She mocks a courtesy, making both girls giggle. 

The whole mood shifts when there is a grunting here outside of the stall.

Avalon and Hermione throw each other a look. Avalon steps outside of the stall coming in the presence of a large troll. Avalon backs away slowly towards the stall.

 ** _'Close the door!'_** Avalon told Hermione mentally.

The door clicks quietly making Avalon relax slightly. At least she was safe, Avalon thought to herself. 

She ducks quickly when the troll swings at her, but ended up wrecking all of the stalls.

Hermione wails as the wood from the stall comes falling on here. Avalon rushes to Hermione trying to move the debris off of her. Harry and Ron come rushing in the bathroom laying eyes on the troll.

"Avalon! Hermione! Move!" Harry yells to the girls. They begin to move out of the way of danger, but the troll swings its club again at the stalls, breaking four more stalls.

The boys pick up the wood, chucking it at the troll.

While the troll is distracted, the two girls scrabble under the sink. The troll turns its attention back to the girls, swinging its club once again. Smashing the sinks barely missing the girls, Harry cringes.

"Help!" The girls yell in unison.

Harry runs forward grabbing onto the troll's club. It lifts Harry off the ground. Harry lands on the troll's head. The troll whips its head back and forth trying to get Harry off. The end result is Harry’s wand going into its nose.

"Eww," Avalon mutters.

The troll snorts Harry's wand out of its nose, whipping around. The troll grabs Harry off its head, holding him by his ankles.

"Do something!" Harry yells. The troll swings his club at Harry. Curling up to dodge the hit, Harry dangles again.

"What?" Ron asks him. Once again, the troll swings the at Harry again. Doing his previous actions again, Harry dangles again.

"Anything! Hurry up!" He cries in distress.

Ron grabs his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waves her hand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione coaches from under the sink. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron casts. 

The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down.

  It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers then drop Harry, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard. 

Hermione and Avalon crawl from under the sink, approaching the troll slowly.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione asks warily.

   "I don't think so. Just knocked out," Harry tells her.

Avalon grabs Harry's wand, it's covered in troll snot.

"Ew. Troll bogies," Avalon gags. With a quick snap of her fingers, Harry's wand is clean.

"Thank-" Harry starts but is interrupted by McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell rushing in the bathroom.

They all gasp at the sight before them.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" Professor McGonagall stutters.

"Well, what it is... " Harry fumbles over his words.

"It was our fault!" Hermione and Avalon speak up.

Harry and Ron looked at them surprised.

They all turn to look at the girls.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it..." Hermione started.

"But she realized she couldn't do it alone, so I told her I would help her," Avalon explained.

"But we were wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us...We would probably be dead." Hermione told them.

Avalon nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms.Granger, and Ms. Hagrid. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall tells them.

Snape and McGonagall leave. Professor Quirrell is left behind with the kids.

The kids left, leaving Professor there babbling to himself.

 

The next morning, in the great hall. The gang is sitting, eating. Harry is twirling his food on a fork.  

   "Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron tries to convince him.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today," Hermione agrees.

"I'm not hungry," He tells them.

 ** _'If you eat, I'll buy you ice cream'_** Avalon tries to bribe him. 

Harry turns to respond to her, but Snape interrupts.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." Snape said dully, limping away.

"That explains the blood," Harry said to himself, but his words caught the gang's attention.

"Blood?" Hermione asks him.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dogs. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry explains.

   "But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked confused.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Avalon and Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret," Harry told her.

Avalon rose an eyebrow when hearing her name. She didn't know what they were talking about nor did she really care.

"So you're saying..." Hermione trails off.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants" Harry explained.

An owl screech is heard. It's Hedwig. The gang looks up at the bird flying in.

"I love that bird, honestly," Avalon gushed.

Hedwig drops a large parcel off before soaring away again. 

 


	10. "You'll do great"

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me_

_"I love that bird, honestly," Avalon gushed._

_Hedwig drops a large parcel off before soaring away again.  
_

 

They all look at the package.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asks them, inspecting the package.

Avalon raises her eyebrows at the parcel. Knowing exactly what it was.

"B-But I never get mail," Harry stammers at the parcel.

"Well, you got mail today," Avalon snickers at the boy.

"Let's open it," Ron suggests to them.

Avalon mentally face-palmed at them. It obviously looked like a broom, but she guessed she was the only one who knew that.

The all pick a section of the broom taking off the brown paper.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry said flabbergasted.

Avalon face-palmed at Harry. None of them seemed to notice.

"That's not just a broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said excitedly.

"But who...?" Harry trailed off, confused.

Avalon taps his shoulder, pointing up towards Professor McGonagall petting Hedwig.

"No fair! I wanna pet Hedwig!" Avalon exclaims pouting and crossing her arms like a toddler.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione laugh at Avalon pouting.

A hoot was heard again from Hedwig flying over to the kids. Hedwig lands on Avalon's shoulder, nuzzling her head into Avalon's hair.

Avalon instantly beams, petting the owls head.

"I'm beginning to think that you like my owl more than me," Harry teases. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. 

 

Inside the Gryffindor Quidditch tower, the Quidditch team walks in a line towards the exit to the field.

"Scared, Harry?" Oliver asks the young boy.

"A little," Harry answers honestly.

"That all right. I felt the same way before my first game." Oliver told him.

"What happened?" Harry asked him.

"Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later." Oliver confessed.

Harry's eyes widen. He gulps down harshly as the curtains open.

The team mounts on their brooms, soaring out to the field. Gryffindor fans go wild at the team.

  "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announces. 

Avalon screams from the stands at the mention of her house.

"Gryffindor!" Neville yells from beside her, with Hermione and Ron clapping and whopping on the other side of her.

 ** _'You'll do great,'_** Avalon assures Harry.

 _'I hope so,'_ Harry said hopefully looking down at the players.

Avalon drops the connection to let Harry focus on the game.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Lee narrates into the microphone.

Madam Hooch steps onto the field towards the chest in the center.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you," Hooch tells them, looking at Slytherin for the last part.

She kicks the chest sending two of the balls into the air.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee broadcasted.

Avalon watches Harry carefully.

Hooch throws the Quaffle in the air.

"The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" Lee said excitedly.

  Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zooms past Slytherins towards their goal and throws the ball, and scores.

Avalon smiles brightly, clapping loudly within the stands.

"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee yells into the mic.

Harry claps, almost falling off the broom with the bludger flies past him.

 ** _'Careful!'_** Avalon exclaim echoes in his mind.

Gryffindor goes wild.

"Well done!" A new voice speaks.

Avalon turns around in record time.

"Dad!" She squeals embracing her father in a hug.

"Hello, Princess," Hagrid greets his daughter.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint." Lee said into the mic.

Avalon turns again to spectate the game again.

 ** _'You're doing great!'_** Avalon praises Harry.

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and hits the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores.

"Yay!" Ron shouts.

"Yes!" Avalon screams, waving a Gryffindor flag she got from Neville.

  'Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee announces.

Gryffindor whoops in unison.

The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks. 

Avalon gasps, eyes wide in shock.

"Give me that!" Flint takes the beater's bat and hits the bludger right at Oliver.

"Boo!" Avalon boos with the crowd.

Slytherin laughs.

The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over one of the Weasley twins and scores. Harry is upset again. Slytherin cheers.

"Take that side!" Flint instructs to his teammate.

Avalon gasps when they box in Angelina, and sent her in the capes that covered the towers.

"Is she okay?" Avalon asks Ron.

He shrugs his shoulders.

Harry notices the Snitch whizzing around. He goes after it but stopping when his broom starts bucking and turning.

Avalon gasps, covering her eyes.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asks.

Hermione looks through her binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is mouthing something.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" She informs her friends.

Avalon uncovers her eyes, looking at Hermione.

"Why would he do that?" Avalon asked confused.

She got ignored by them.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asks Hermione.

"Leave it to me," Hermione stated, handing Avalon the binoculars then leaving.

Avalon looks through the binoculars at Snape, noticing that in fact, he was mouthing something. 

Furrowing her brow, she notices Quirrell behind Snape looking nervous. Not the nervous that he's wondering if Harry will be okay, but the nervous that he's hiding something. Quirrell was making direct eye contact not blinking once.

 ** _'Hermione, don't!'_** Avalon scolds her mentally.

She's too late when she notices Snape and other people jump up. Smoking is rising from below Snape.

 ** _'What did you do?'_** Avalon asks the girl, angrily.

"Go!" Ron yells at the players.

"Go! Go! Go!" Her dad coaches at the players also.

Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, ramming the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches.

 ** _'Don't puke!'_** Avalon pleads.

Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.

Avalon stands up, clapping and screaming in victory.

 ** _'I told you, you would do great.'_** Avalon laughed

 _'Thanks for supporting me,'_ Harry told her.

"Harry's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee broadcasts. 

"Gryffindor wins!" She announces.

Gryffindor cheers in victory. 

The kids and Hagrid were walking down the path. Hermione had informed Hagrid about what happened at the game much to Avalon's disapproval.

 

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asks them.

"Exactly! Because he didn't," Avalon defends Snape.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all look at her.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Harry quips at Hagrid.

Avalon rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked him.

"Fluffy?" Ron questions.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asks Hagrid.

"Well, of course, he has a name. He's was a gift for Avalon. I bought him off of an Irish feller I met down at the pud last year. I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Avalon's dad trails off realizing his mistake.

"Yes?" Harry inquires.

"Wait! I was going to get a dog?" Avalon asks her dad.

"Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid dismissed.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry pushes.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher," Hagrid said, not believing them.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione tells him.

"Exactly," Harry agrees.

"That's it! When Hermione went to go torch Snape, I noticed Quirrell looking really suspicious behind him! Guess what? He wasn't blinking either!" Avalon yelled.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked taken back by Avalon's outburst.

"Maybe it's because I trust Snape a lot more than Quirrell, but I think Quirrell is the real villain here," Avalon said before walking away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to Hagrid.

He lets out a sigh.

"Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry questions.

"I shouldn't have said that," Harry muttered before walking away after his daughter. 

 

Avalon has been ignoring the group for days. It was constantly quiet and always felt like a piece was missing.

Hermione approaches the boys with her luggage. Ron and Harry are taking playing Wizards Chess.

'Knight to E-5,"  Harry instructs the chess piece.

Ron observes the board for a moment.

"Queen to E-5," A voice speaks behind Hermione.

Their heads instantly turn to the voice.

"Avalon!" Hermione yells, tackling her into a hug.

Avalon wheezes in the girl's death grip.

"Can't. Breathe." Avalon wheezes.

She pulls back, with rosy cheeks, burning in embarrassment.

"My turn!" Ron yells, tackling the older girl in a hug.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolds him.

Avalon pulls back from the hug.

She grabs Ron's face squishing it in her hands.

"Awe, Ronnie," Avalon coos her friend.

Hermione snickers at Avalon.

Avalon looks at Harry with raised brows.

"No hug from you, Potter?" Avalon asks with her arms wide open.

Harry smiles widely, running into her arms.

Avalon pulls back, looking at her best friends.

"I'm sorry," She apologizes, putting her head down in shame. 

"I was frustrated when you kept blaming Snape without full evidence, but that wasn't an excuse to ignore you." Avalon still looking down.

Three sets of arms wrap around the older girls body, pulling her into a hug.

"We forgive you," Ron tells her.

Hermione and Harry nodding too.

Avalon smiles, Ron turns his attention to Hermione's luggage.

"I see you're packed," Ron said.

"See you haven't," Hermione retorts.

Avalon snorts at them.

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" Ron tells her.

"Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to go to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione informs him.

"Who's that?" Avalon asked them, seemingly got no answer.

"We've looked 100 times," Ron whined.

Hermione leans into whispers.

"Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas" And with that, she left.

Avalon's jaw dropped.

"Did she just say that?" She asked unbelievably. 

 

It was Christmas morning. Avalon astroprojected to Harry's room to wake him up while she was downstairs.

"Harry! Wake up!" She yells to him.

Harry grumbles and turns over.

"Harry James Potter!" Avalon yells louder.

Harry wakes up with a violent jerk, startled by the voice, grabbing his glasses. 

"Avalon, where's your body?" Harry asked the girl at the end of his bed by Hedwig.

"Downstairs with Ron," She shrugged, grabbing his hand, pulling him to the balcony.

Harry looked down, seeing Ron standing next to the tree wearing a maroon sweater with a 'R' on it.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Ron wishes him.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. What are you wearing?" Harry asks.

Ron looks down.

"Oh, Mum made is for me. Looks like you and Avalon got one too" Ron said turning around to look under the tree.

Harry turned to face Avalon but notices she was gone.

"I-I've got present?" Harry asks.

"Yup," Avalon confirms walking in with her 'A' sweater she got from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," Harry runs down the stairs.

Avalon picks up a Christmas cookie she made this morning, taking a bite.

Ron sits next to Avalon, picking up his jelly beans.

Harry opens a silver package, reading the card on top.

  "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."  Harry reads off the card.

Harry opens the package, pulling out a big cloak.

"What is it?" Harry asked them.

"Some kind of...cloak," Ron said.

"Well, Let's see then. Put it on." Avalon tells Harry.   


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avalon is 12 years old.
> 
> Her height difference isn't so significant compared to the others, she is 5'1.
> 
> Avalon Ruby Hagrid is portrayed by Mackenzie Foy


	11. "Nice to meet you"

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me_

_"Well, Let's see then. Put it on," Avalon tells Harry._  


 

Harry puts on the cloak on, and everything disappears except his head.

"Whoa!" Ron gapes, setting down his jelly beans.

"That's nuts!" Avalon declares. Avalon is so amazed that she almost chokes on her christmas cookie.

Harry looks down, eyes widening when he realizes his body is gone.

"My body's gone!" He yells in wonder.

"I know what that is! That's a invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaims.

"I'm invisible?" Harry asks, then turning in a circle.

Avalon nods her head at him.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you," Ron tells him. Ron walks over to grab the note that was on top of the cloak. Avalon gets up also wanting to see.

"There was no name. It just said ‘Use it well’, " Harry informs them.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can go invisible now," Avalon jokes.

Harry cracked a grin while Ron stood there confused. 

 

It was later at night, Harry walks through the Restricted Section of the library. He starts grabbing books looking for Nicholas Flamel.

"Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel where are you?" Harry searched through the books.

Harry picks up a book, opening it a man face appears. A yell from the face erupts causing Harry to slam the book shut putting it back on the shelf.

"Who there's?" Filch's voice calls out into the air.

Harry whips around, snatching his cloak so quickly that the lamp falls over, shattering on the floor.

"I know you're in there. You can't hide," Filch speaks out into the air once again.

Harry swings the cloak around himself, sneaking past Filch.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" Filch yells. 

Harry sprints from the room, panting. He gets into the hall, where Mrs.Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow him. Harry runs around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape shoves Quirrell into the wall.

"Severus,I-I thought..." Professor Quirrell stutters.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell" Snap threatened.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Quirrell questions.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape spits.

Snape senses a presence. Harry holds his breath, not wanting to be caught. Snape looks like he is going to reach for something but doesn't. A finger going into Quirrell's face.

"We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie." Snape tells him.

Filch walks in holding the broken lamp.

"Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed." Filch informs them.

They all scramble off. A door opens and closes. On the other side, there is a extensive, empty room has a substantial sized mirror stood in the center of the room.

Harry pulls his cloak off to stand in front of it. A man and a woman appear in the reflection.

"Mum?" Harry questions the lady. The lady smiles and nods her head. "Dad?" Harry asked the man. The man smiles and nods his head.

Harry tries to reach out and touch them, but only feels the coolness of the glass. His mother puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry reaches to his shoulder trying to feel his mother's touch. 

 

Harry comes darting into Ron and his room.

"Ron! You really got to come see this! Ron! You've got to see this!" Harry yells to Ron. He rips back Ron's covers to wake him up.

Ron wakes up.

"Ron, Ron, come on. Get out of bed!" Harry rushes him, pulling his arm.

"Why?" Ron asks tiredly.

"There's something you've got to see, now come on!" Harry rushes him again.

_ 'Avalon!' _

_ 'Avalon! Wake up!' _

**_'What?'_  **Avalon answers grumpily. ****

_ 'Meet us at the bottom of the steps quick!' _

_ 'No time, just hurry!' _

A groan was heard in Harry's mind. 

Back in the room with the mirror, Harry, Avalon, and Ron stood looking at the object. Harry runs and stands in front of the mirror gleaming like a mad man.

"Come on, come on. Look it's my parents!" Harry said pulling the other two kids in front of the mirror.

"Harry, it's just us in the mirror," Avalon told him.

"Try one at a time, Ron, you first," Harry pushes Ron closer.

Avalon steps aside with Harry looking at Ron.

"I only see me," Ron tells Harry.

Harry ajusts Ron, putting him in a spot.

"There. You see them, don't you? That's my-" Harry got cut off by Ron speaking.

"That's me! Only, I'm head boy...and I'm hold the Quidditch Cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good." Ron said as he look in the mirror.

Avalon snorted at the boys' antics.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Avalon asks Harry.

"How can it? Both of my parents are dead," Harry stated sadly.

Avalon walks over to Harry, giving his a big hug.

 ** _'It probably doesn't make you feel any better, but at least you have Ron, Hermione, and I.'_** Avalon attempts to comfort him.

Harry pulls back smiling at the taller girl. 

 

In the library, Avalon, Ron, and Harry are sitting in reading when Hermione come and slam a thick, heavy book on the table. Harry jumps a mile in the air making Avalon snort.

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid! I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione tells them.

Avalons eyes widen at the book.

"This is light?" Avalon and Ron asked in unison.

Hermione glares at them.

"Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" She tells them. 

"The what?" Harry, Avalon, and Ron ask in sync.

"Honestly, don't you three read? The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Hermione informs them. 

"Immortal?" Ron asks

Avalon nodded her head.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione defines.

"I know what it means!" Ron defended.

"Shhh!" Avalon and Harry scolds them.

""The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr.Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione said.

They all look at each other.

 

The kids rush across the wet grass to Hagrid's hut. Avalon does a series of knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal her dad himself.

"Daddy!" Avalon squeals, throwing herself into his arms.

Hagrid lets out a hearty laugh. He swings his arms around her small body.

Ron clears his throat to break up the father-daughter moment.

"Oh, hello. Sorry don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no state to entertain today." Hagrid told the kids. He lets go of his daughter, backing up to close the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron yell to him. 

Hagrid stills at the children's words. 

"Oh," Hagrid says. 

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," Harry informs the man. 

Avalon rolls her eyes at him. She truly didn't believe that Snape would do such a thing. Quirrell seemed more of the type. Think about it, he's always so awkward and jittery or no reason. That wasn't all, no offense to Quirrell but he doesn't seem like the type to teach DADA. That was just her opinion though. 

"Or Quirrell," Avalon through in her input. 

Like always she seemed to get ignored by them. 

"Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Hagrid questions the boy. 

Avalon rolled her eyes once again. She was getting tired of all this nonsense, all she wanted was to have fun this year and this wasn't fun at all. 

"Unfortunately," Avalon mumbled under her breath. 

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone. We just don't know why," Harry tells him. 

"He's speaking for them." Avalon said, motioning to the other kids. 

Hagrid nodded his head at his daughter in understanding. 

"Snape is on the teachers protecting the stone! He's not about to steal it!" Avalon defended the teacher. 

Harry turns to look at her. 

"What?" He questions her. 

"You heard right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid tells the kids. 

"Wait a minute, one of the teachers?" Harry asked from beside Ron. Ron looked at Fang with wariness in her eyes. Avalon snorted a little at his face. 

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, and enchantments," Hermione speaks up from where Avalon is standing. 

"That's right," Avalon said. 

"Waste of bloody time, if you ask me." Hagrid said. Avalon didn't know much about the situation but she knew Snape was protecting a stone, now learning that it was called the Sorcerer's Stone. 

Hermione looks over to see Ron getting sniffed in the face by Fang. Avalon sniggers as Ron tries to get away. 

"Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said. 

"So Fluffy was the dog I was going to get?" Avalon asks her dad. Hagrid was going to answer before a cauldron on the stove started to rattle. 

Hagrid grabs a large bronze egg, placing it on the table. 

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asks, gazing at the egg. The egg looks kind of familiar to Avalon but she didn't know where she had seen it before. 

"That? It's a...its um..." Hagrid couldn't exactly reply. 

"I know what this is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asks. Avalon raised a eyebrow. 

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact." Hagrid says. 

The egg on the table rattle and begins cracking open. Pieces of the egg starts to fly off, and a baby dragon emerges. It squeaks, coming out of the egg then slipping on a piece of the shell. 

"Is that a...dragon?" Hermione asks Hagrid. 

"It's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother works with these in Romania." Ron informed them. 

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert." Hagrid coos the dragon. Avalon looks at her dad like he had three heads. She likes animals just like him but a dragon? 

"Norbert?" Harry questions Hagrid. 

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid retorts. Norbert walks in front of Avalon, crooning at her. She raises her eyebrow at the creature. The creature croons even more. Raising a tentative to the creature, she softly rubs its head, causing it to hum under the attention. 

Ron laughs at the creature. 

"Seems like everything likes Avalon," Harry jokes. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Don't you, Norbert?" Hagrid asks the creature. Rubbing his finger under the dragon's chin. 

Norbert backs away from Avalon, hiccuping a fireball onto Hagrid's beard. 

"Oh! Well, he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Hagrid says. 

Avalon notices movement outside of the window.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asks, noticing it too. That person scampers away. 

"Malfoy," Harry realizes. Avalon let out a groan. 

"Oh, dear," Hagrid sighs.

 

The four are walking back in a corridor. A owl screeches from above. 

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so when I first met him and Avalon." Harry said, looking towards the older girl. She nodded her head in agreement. Her dad did always want a dragon, she had to admit, it was pretty cute. 

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Ron says. Avalon nodded her head in agreement. 

"I don't understand. Is it bad?" Harry asks him. 

"It's bad," Ron confirms. 

They stop walking when they see McGonagall standing their in her nightgown with Malfoy smirking. 

"Good evening," McGonagall greets. 

 

They all are sitting in McGonagall's classroom, with the four are standing in front of McGonagall's desk, while Malfoy stands a few feet away smirking.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." McGonagall decides. 

"50?!" Harry asked, gobsmacked. 

'"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention." McGonagall tells them.

Avalon looks over to see Malfoy nod and smirk then his smile falls. 

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said"...the five of us." Malfoy says. 

He was out of bed too, Avalon thinks. At that thought, Avalon smirks at him.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr.Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates. 

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Avalon grin as Malfoy's body sags. 

 _ **'That backfired in his face.'**_ Avalon sent to all of them. They nodded their heads in agreement. 

 

 

 

 


	12. "We have to run!"

_Previously in You Know Where To Find Me_

_**'That backfired in his face.'** Avalon sent to all of them. They nodded their heads in agreement. _

 

Outside, pitch black, the five students walk are being to the Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch. 

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs. God, I miss the screaming." Filch complains to the group. 

Avalon rolled her eyes at the old man. Of course he would miss that, Avalon thought to herself. 

Draco gulps, cue another eye roll from Avalon, and Hermione rushes by. 

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the forest." Mr.Filch tells them. 

Hagrid comes into view holding a crossbow while sniffling a little. 

"A sorry lot this is, Hagrid," Filch tells the half giant. 

Avalon raises a eyebrow towards the old man. "Excuse me?" She asks, highly offended. Harry, Ron, and Hermione send a small smile her way. 

Filch ignores the young girl. "Oh, good God, man, you're still not going on about that bloody, are you?" Filch asks the man, knowing the answer. 

Hagrid lets out a little sniffle before sighing. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent off to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid confesses. 

Avalon was sad when she heard the news, for her dad and herself, she liked that dragon. 

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione asks emphatically. 

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like Romania?" Hagrid inquires. 

Filch rolls his eyes at Hagrid's dramatics. 

"What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all." Hagrid wonders.

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filch informs the man. 

Avalon nodded her head in agreement. She's went into the forest a couple of times with her dad, but she quickly learned on her first trip. 

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." Malfoy gets cut off by howls from the wood. "...Werewolves." 

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." Filch informs Draco. 

Draco looks positively terrified at Filch's words. Avalon almost felt bad for him, but then she realized they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. 

"Nighty-night," Filch says before exiting. 

"Right, let's go," Hagrid calls to them. 

 

In the forest. The group walks towards a tree. Hagrid stops, bends down and dips his fingers into a lustrous puddle. He pulls his fingers back, inspecting the substance, rubbing the substance between his fingers.  A small silver trail smears with his fingers. 

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asks from in front of Avalon. She insisted in standing behind the younger kids just in case something happened. 

"What we're here for. See that?" Hagrid holds up his finger. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now this one's been hurt bad by something."  

Harry sees a figure moving out into the forest past the tree. He looks at Avalon, noticing she's looking out into the forest also. 

 ** _'Did you see that?'_** Avalon asks Harry. Harry turned towards her, nodding then turned back to her father.

"So it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron and Hermione, you'll come with me." Hagrid instructs the children.

"Okay," Ron says weakly. 

Avalon could see the pure terror in his face. 

 _ **'Contact me if you need anything, I'll keep the connection open.'**_ Avalon tells Ron, trying to soothe him. 

"And Harry, you'll go with Avalon and Malfoy." Hagrids informs. 

The difference in reaction between Malfoy and Harry couldn't be more opposite. Malfoy grimaces while Harry nods his head. 

"Okay. Then I get Fang." Malfoy spits. 

Avalon smirks at the boy.

"He was coming with me anyway." Avalon says quite smugly.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid informs the boy. 

Fang comes over to Avalon whining into her Gryffindor robes. 

 

Avalon, Fang, Harry, and Malfoy were walking in the forest, listening to Malfoy's incessant whining.

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." Malfoy complains, once again in a matter of five minutes. 

"If I didn't know any better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry taunts. 

"Aww, little Malfoy scared to get his manicure ruined?" Avalon mocks, pouting at him. 

Malfoy rolls his eyes at the older girl. 

"Scared, Potter?..." Malfoy scoffs before getting cut of by howling. "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared," Malfoy mutters. 

"Isn't that the pot calling the cauldron black?" Avalon sarcastically replies.  

Harry chuckles lightly at her.

They continue walking until the come to a clearing with contoured roots everywhere. Fang runs from beside Avalon, growling in front of the group. 

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asks the hound. 

Ahead of them, a hooded figure is crouched over a deceases unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head to reveal streaks of silver leading from its mouth. 

Avalon grabs the two First Year's pulling them behind her. She hears Harry hiss, in one that sounds of pain. 

Malfoy screams, running away with Fangs on his tail. 

"Help!" Malfoy screams while running away. 

Avalon and Harry are left standing in the presence of the creature. Avalon closer to it than Harry. 

 _ **'We have to run!'**_ Avalon tells Harry, creeping back slowly towards the boy. She grabs Harry's hand, pulling it, as she continues to move backwards. 

The figure starts to advance towards the two children, get closer and closer. Until, a figure leaps over and lands near the ominous figure. The creature, a centaur, rears close to the figure, sending it fleeing. 

"Firenze!" Avalon wails in gratitude. She runs towards the centaur, throwing her arms around his sternum. 

"Are you okay, Ms. Avalon?" Firenze asks gently. 

Avalon nods her head that is hiding in his coat. 

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you." Firenze apprises. 

Harry approaches Firenze. "But what was that this you saved us from?" Harry asks him, walking over to Avalon, who still had her face hidden in Firenze's coat. 

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half life. A cursed life." Firenze elucidates. 

Harry understood slightly. "But who would choose such a life?" He still didn't understand why anyone would want a life like that. 

Avalon removed her head from Firenze's sternum to turn towards the young Potter boy. 

"Can you think of no one?" Avalon questions. 

"Do you mean to say.. that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?" Harry asks, disbelieving. 

Firenze bends down to Harry's eye level. "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" He inquires. 

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Harry answers. 

A bark was heard within the trees, Harry and Avalon turn to see Fang, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy. 

"Avalon! Harry!" Ron and Hermione yell towards their friends. Taking off into a light jog, Avalon meets them halfway, she tackles them into a bear hug. 

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry? Avalon?" Hagrid questions them. 

Harry nods his head.

Avalon breaks away from her group hug with Ron and Hermione and takes her father into a hug. 

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You and Ms. Avalon are safe now. Good luck." Firenze wishes before leaving. 

 

The Gryffindors arrive back to their common room, after Harry and Avalon's attack. They sat in front of the fireplace, Ron, Hermione, and Avalon are sitting while Harry stands. 

"You mean, You-Know-Who, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asks them. 

Avalon nods her head, her head was truly somewhere else. She could've died tonight, never to see her dad, Harry, Hermione, Ron, or anything else for that matter again. That was chilling enough. 

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back." Harry explains, sitting down beside Avalon. 

Avalon rolls her eyes, she's really not in the mood to argue with anyone right now.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill, do you?" Ron wonders, concerned. 

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight." Harry informs them.

A audible gulp was heard from Ron. "And to think, I've been worried about my Potions final!" He jokes. 

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione asks them. 

The boys shrug while Avalon raised a eyebrow at her. "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." Hermione answers her own question. 

Harry smiles at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
